Something wonderful (English version)
by Rhape
Summary: Niles doesn't believe in luck, but it seems lady luck smiled on him. NilesXm!Corrin. Yaoi.


**Please keep in mind that English is not my native language, I did my best to translate this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Corrin had been crowned the King of Valla, however, the throne of the Queen was still vacant. But that was something that eventually would be settled. They just ended a war, it was obvious that Corrin would take some time to rebuilt his new kingdom before even thinking about dating. At least, that's what Niles thought.

The land of Valla had few inhabitants, and there were still some Faceless and Invisibles soldiers trying to avenge his master, that's why some soldiers from Nohr and Hoshido decided to stay to help and protect the villagers, among them was the outlaw, because his heart hurts with the sole idea of being away from Corrin, but he used to himself the excuse that 'Lord Leo had asked him to stay'.

Niles didn't want to admit it, but he was in love with Corrin. He likes his face, hir hair, his warm hands; his gentle and sweet personality, and even more his smile... Niles did not want to leave Corrin, but someday he have to. If he ever needs to leave to go to Nohr, he wouldn't have another reason to go back to Valla. So he would fulfill the orders of Lord Leo during the time it had to take and enjoying every moment he can pass with the new king.

"Aah, good morning, Lord Corrin. I meant! Corrin King" Niles said, making an exaggerated bow. Corrin chuckled.

"Good morning, Niles. But, please, I've already told you that you don't have to be so formal with me. It's uncomfortable. I know I'm a King now, but I'm still myself, and I want you to look at me as an equal as always... But I guess the crown make it a little difficult, isn't?" Corrin sighed.

"Oh. Don't worry about that, my lord. It's only a matter of time before you get used to see how people lean on your feet and kiss the ground you've walked" Said mockingly. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you step on me with those bare feet, and if we add a whip..."

"Ni-Niles! I'm serious" He exclaimed with a flushed face. He sensed that the outlaw said something dirty, but didn't know what exactly. "I don't want people see me as something unattainable, or take care of me as if I were a porcelain figurine that would break easily; or people reverence toward me only because we have a different status. Being a King should be helping me to be closer to the people, but instead they treat me like a god. I don't like this... Ah, Niles. I'm sorry. I shouldn't say those things. I guess anyone else in my position wouldn't complain" Corrin tried to smile, but looked forced.

Corrin was feeling lonely, thought Niles. Neither Princess Elise or Princess Sakura were with him as usual, which meant that the royal family of both kingdoms were busy. Also, that could explained why Corrin looked so stressed. And it was possible that Corrin were afraid to have this conversation with King Xander and King Ryoma, who were pride of themselves and of all of his royal lineage.

"No. It's okay, my lord. If you need to vent your sorrows you can do it with me. I'm no one to judge you. I promise to take all yours innermost secrets to the grave, and not because you are the king of Valla but for being you. In any case, I am faithful to Nohr, so, I don't have the obligation to follow your orders" Niles finished saying with a smirk.

Niles knew that the last statement would have him gotten into trouble with any other king, but with Corrin caused the opposite effect. He even managed to get a genuine smile from him.

"Niles... Thank you. That means a lot to me"

Niles' heart jumped with happiness after seen Corrin smiled because of him. Corrin smiled for him! But then dark thoughts began to haunt him again. Corrin should not waste his time with him, even speak to him, only for labor issues. However, he knew the dragon was too nice and even naive; he didn't realize the danger that risked being with criminals like him. Ex-criminal in his case, but that did not erase the record of terrible things that he did during his life to survive. He didn't want to stain the purity of Corrin with his own filthiness.

"So, Niles..." Corrin spoke shyly, realizing that they spend several seconds without speaking. "What activities do you have today? Will you have free time this afternoon?"

"Ooh? Why my king want to know that? Do you want to have a date with this plebeian?" He asked playful. At first he wasn't surprised to see Corrin's face blushed again in response to his jokes, but with what he said later.

"Not a date. But maybe we can chat and have fun together"

"Oh" Niles couldn't help but get serious. The last thing he needed right now was to be alone with the person who occupied his mind daily, the person which he fantasizes that they could get to have a nice life together. It was painful... "I see. Sounds like a pretty tempting offer. But today I must help repair homes that are in remote areas of the castle. I don't think I'll be able to return before nightfall."

"Oh, I understand..."

"I'm so sorry, my lord. Perhaps one of these days we'll get a better timing and then we can do whatever you like."

"Yes, I hope so" Corrin smiled again, but he looked disappointed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Niles snorted while carrying a bunch of timber. He was already regretting having rejected the invitation, but at the same time he knew that was the right thing. With less contact he have with Corrin, it would be a little "easier" get away from him when he had to leave.

"Oww! Why so serious, Niles?" Orochi asked with mockery. "Do you wish you were somewhere else instead of get your hands dirty with a decent job?"

"My dear Orochi, as observant as ever!" Niles responded in the same way. "Now that you mention it, yes. On my bed there's a beautiful lady with whom I'd love to go back to have another exciting adventure in the world of dreams..."

"Do I really need to know with who you spend the night?" She interrupted with no desire to hear more.

"I'm sorry, are you jealous or something? I was just talking about my lovely pillow" He laughed at the angry face of the diviner.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" She gestured to change the subject. "Despite your bad jokes, I can realize that there's something bothers you. But don't worry. The cards told me that something wonderful will happen to you today."

"oh my...! I didn't know you were that worried about me, you even read the cards in my honor! Tell me, because it's my first time with you, it's free?"

"Ugh... If I didn't know you, I would dare to say that you're horrible. But this time I will not charge you for having read your fortune. Now, I will return to my work, and you..., you'd better change your expression. Remember that something wonderful will happen to you today!"

Niles didn't believe in divination, so he didn't give much importance to Orochi's words. But, if something wonderful was really about to happen, he hoped it was something related to Corrin. Moreover, he hadn't time to think about it because a trumpet alarm started to sound, which means only one thing, that faceless and invisible soldiers were nearby.

The outlaw dropped the timber and ran to get his bow, then he joined with his comrades in battle. Orochi and Keaton quickly prepared to attack while soldiers were evacuating civilian and workers to a safe area.

The enemies were not very strong, but there were many of them. Orochi weaken them with magic while Keaton and Niles finished them off.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Only a few faceless remained standing, however, the party were surprised to hear a woman's voice calling for help. Apparently, an elderly woman hadn't managed to escape with the rest and a faceless was behind her. Niles didn't hesitate to run towards her and cover a punch of the faceless and then counterattack with an arrow. But because he was in a rush, Niles didn't detect in time an invisible soldier who hit him on the back with a spear, drilling his shoulder.

Niles immediately felt no pain, merely felt his warm blood spilled on the floor when the soldier drew the spear with a jolt. Niles wasn't scared, he had been injured like that during the war. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a wolfskin shattering the enemy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

If Niles had a nightmare, he didn't remembered it. A warm hand rested on his forehead and that somehow reassured him after opening his eyes. It took him a few seconds to recognize the King of Valla kneeling beside the bed he was laying down.

"Niles! You are awake" Corrin said with a great relief, clutching one of Niles' hand between his.

"Lord Corrin?" He asked with surprise and disbelief. Was he dreaming? "What ... what happened? Where are Orochi and Keaton?"

"They're fine, also the woman you saved... Oh, God, Niles. I was so worried about you! When they told me you were seriously injured I feared the worst..." Niles tried to get up but Corrin and a pain in his chest stopped him "You shouldn't move. You're out of danger, but the healers couldn't close the wound completely. You need to rest and not make efforts, or the fever could return"

Niles sighed. Great. First, he was wounded and then, Corrin was seeing in him that deplorable state. The diviner had a very strange concept of "something wonderful".

"Corrin Lord, thank you for your visit. You are always so nice, you even took time to visit the dying"

"Niles, don't refer to youself in that way" Corrin rebuked him with a frown "You ... are someone very special to me. You don't know how terrified I was when I saw you, I ... thought the worst ... Your hair and your clothes were stained with a lot of blood and... I-I'm sorry, I took the liberty to clean you a little" He said with his face reddening.

Niles was stunned. He couldn't believe what he heard. He had a king postrated beside him, who, embarrassed, admitted having been caring of him and even bathed him. Better yet, it was Corrin. There was no way that was really happening . He must have died and gone to heaven. Yes, that was the most credible explanation to him.

"Lord Corrin, are you saying that you saw my naked body? God, that's embarrassing! I hope you didn't trying to take advantage of me. I'm still a virgin on my back, did you know that?"

"I...! I didn't!" Corrin exclaimed with completely red face. "Nothing happened! Besides, Kaze was with me, he helped me carrying you. He can corroborate that nothing happened"

"My, my... So two attractive men had me naked and at their mercy while I was unconscious and nothing happened? So boring..."

"I'd never do anything without your permission"

"You don't need my permission, my lord. You can do whatever you like and dispose of me. If you want, you can make of me your "special toy". I'd be more than willing than..."

"No! I don't want that!" Corrin exclaimed suddenly with a serious and pained face. Niles then realized that his joke maybe had been way too heavy.

"Lord Corrin, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I know you'd never..."

"You say you'll do whatever I command you, right?" Corrin asked clutching his hand harder, thus Niles noticed that their hands weren't separated at any time since he woke up.

"Yes. I would do anything for you"

"So I ask to you... No, I command you to be my boyfriend" Niles wasn't sure he had heard correctly, but when he Corrin tried to hide his face on shame he confirmed it.

"... My lord, I feel really flattered. How I can say no to that when you are asking me in that sweetie way? But I don't think I understand the reason behind this order" In fact, yes, he understood, but he didn't want to face it.

Niles had already noticed that Corrin often followed him with his eyes and always looking for any excuse to talk with him. But thought that maybe he was imagining things.

"Isn't it obvious?" Corrin said, raising his head at him, though still with fear "I'm in love with you, and I know you feel the same way, but for some reason you avoid me. Or perhaps I'm wrong?"

"No, you aren't wrong" He replied with a sigh. Niles never wanted Corrin to know his feelings, but there was no turning back. "I'm in love with you. How could I not be in love with you? You are the most optimistic and adorable person I know. Be on your side makes me happy. But I'm afraid I'm not the right person for you. You should find a nice queen who can give you children"

"Then it's decided!" Corrin interrupted with a huge smile. "Officially now you're my boyfriend"

"Huh? Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I heard you. But I don't want a queen, I want only you" Said planting a kiss on Niles' forehead "I told you before; I don't like it when people treat me as if it were as fragile as a baby. My siblings do it, Felicia and Jakob do it, even Silas and Kaze; but you've always treated me as an equal, even when I became King you're still treated me in the same way. I can't think of a more suitable person than you. Besides, a few moments ago I thought I would lose, so I decided that I don't want to waste one more minute of my life without you by my side. Niles, I love you"

"Lord Corrin... I love you too" Niles surrendered to his argument and smiled "Now, we should seal our commitment with a real kiss, right?" He released their hands, but only to rest his hands on Corrin's cheeks and to guide his lips to his own.

They shared a calm but affectionate kiss. When it finished, Niles was the first to talk.

"Wait, if I'm now your boyfriend, does that mean someday I'll be king?"

"Of course, when we get married. And, ah! You should stop talking to me so formal, it feels weird"

"That's a good idea, Corrin. But... you don't fear that I turn into an evil king? You know my past and my hobbies. I know I will have so much fun making our people suffer" Said with a playful tone and Corrin laughed.

"No. I trust you and I know you're a good man, otherwise you hadn't helped that woman" Corrin said and kissed him again "You look tired. You should sleep now, after all you're injured and you need to rest"

"Yes, you're right..." Niles said closing his left eye and feeling a hand of his boyfriend stroking his hair "You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Of course. Rest well"

So, it turned that Orochi was right. Something wonderful happened that day.


End file.
